Love affair and Eggs
by FlamingReaper
Summary: This is the sequel to Gargoyle's Sentinel mother. It picks up two years later with the clan and Roe. Now babies are involved. There is smut in this story, so you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

"Oooohhhh," Roe moaned out as Owen, or Puck, thrust wildly into him. The eighteen year old gargoyle drunkenly thought how it came to this, to the wild sex in a hallway with the person he loved most. Owen let out a moan as Roe remembered.

**Two weeks ago.**

It had been two years since Roe had joined the clan, and he was really happy. He had a family again, and the clan had gotten three new clan members since then, a mated male and female and another male. The other male had a big crush on Sarah and went through many different steps to properly court the female. Sarah, of course loved every step the male was taking, loved how he was pretty much devoted into trying to woo her. She loved how creative the gentle lion gargoyles advances were, how different.

The three new gargoyles had come three months into Roe being attached to the Manhattan clan, coming because of a deep seated urge too. Roe had called to them, begged for any unattached gargoyles with his magics. Sure enough, three more had come, a lion type with gold feathered wings, named Clancey. The other two were more akin to Broadway's type, but in more earth tones, the male in browns and off grays and the female in greens and grays. Plus both had more spikes attached to there persons. Those two were Loittie the female, and Rome the male.

All three of them had become great assets to the clan in the year and a half that they'd been there. CLancey was a bit of a wild card, wanting to lead but he did learn to back off Goliath's claim. Since they had a pretty much equal amount of sexes, Roe felt like it was time to start a breeding cycle. He'd turned off the males and females natural need to do so until the clan was at equals. Roe didn't honestly want to do that, but instinctually it felt wrong to separate the eggs and heating cycles. Plus it felt unfair for Elisa and Goliath because Roe's magic was trying to make Elisa's body more excepting to gargoyle seed and the like.

It took two years to get the human regulated to gargoyle female time, mostly 'programed' from Angela and Demona, or was it more like copied to their internal clocks? Luckily, the others were really understanding about this little dilemma, and Roe ended up feeling like a bastard for it. The sentinel mother groused briefly, silently thinking it would have been easier with a mate to help with all of this. Speaking of mates, Roe still wasn't attached to Owen. During the past two years, Roe had done almost everything to get Owen's attention. The majordomo had been cool and collected, and pretty much ignored the young gargoyles advances.

It had become painfully obvious to the entire castle that Roe was basically madly in love with the prankster. The females, and Lex, knew that Roe loved every part of Puck, including his human guise Owen. He is who he is, Roe had repeatedly told them. Unfortunately, Roe was loosing faith on how to make Owen attracted to him. Nothing seemed to work on the light haired male.

Roe sighed, as he roamed around the castle hallways. Within a matter of moments, Roe was in the new rookery. Whenever Roe wanted to think, he always went to the rookery. On the rare occasion, he'd go to Alex's room, feeling the need to mother hen someone who wouldn't shoo him away because of it. The rookery was padded heavily with both straw and many organic cotton blankets. Breeding cycle would be happening soon, whether he was mated to someone or not.

As soon as Roe made a next and curled into it, he got an idea. It was a horrible idea, one that made him feel guilty the moment it slithered into his head. But he was desperate to get Owen, if only to have the older fey for one night stand. It'd break his heart tremendously, but it would be done for one night of Roe feeling connected to a mate. Besides, Coyote, Raven and Loki were going to find him soon, and those were three pranksters he honestly didn't want to deal with at all.

**Just a heads up, in case nobody knew, Coyote and Raven are both Native American pranksters. Loki is a Norwegian prankster, with several stories. Some stories say he's evil, others say he's just super mischievous. I don't know the full story as of yet, but these characters will be showing up at least once in this story. Also, I feel like super lame, but can any one tell me the name of Fox's fathers assistant? I know the fathers name is Bernard, but the assistant's name eludes me. Thanks a bunch, and thanks for those who were being patient waiting for Gargoyle's Sentinel Mother sequel.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Roe got up rather quickly and left to get the fey wine that he would need for this particular mean plan. He'd accidently found a shop that was fey owned and sold fey products during a day shopping trip with Fox, Elisa, and Demona. In the past two years, Demona had become a good acquaintance to the clan. The major surprising turn for Demona was when she turned around and became actual friends with Fox and Elisa. The only real reason Demona gave these two humans a chance, was during there first day shopping trip after Roe told them of his shifting powers, was when some jackass called Fox a no good slut, and Elisa whoring a cotton pickin' indian. Both humans had glared at the man and ended up calling him a worthless piece of shit human. Demona had been surprised at that while Roe had been confused at the racial slurs. Demona had changed her tune after that, realizing that they understood human evil. Especially Elisa, because of the things she had seen being a cop and all. Angela and Demona had become quiet close as well during that time, actually acting like a mother and daughter.

Soon enough, two weeks had passed, and it was Friday was upon the clan, and with it, Roe's eighteenth birthday. It'd be a small affair with a cake, some traditional Norwegian foods and music, and relaxation after duties were done. Roe spotted Owen and shyly waved at him. Owen nodded to him, a tiny smile in place on his face. As the night began to progress, people started to half wind down and Owen was starting to get a little tipsy. Roe had been nervous, so he'd got drunk, and then stumbled over to Owen. The two made an excuse to leave the main hall to go talk.

Before Roe could actually say anything, Owen was on him, kissing him hungrily. Roe moaned in happiness, slender hands clutching the jacket lapel. Within moments, Roe was on his hands and knees and being prepared by an overly eager Puck. The prankster groaned at the tightness that was around his fingers. He was glad he didn't drink as much as most did, but wondered if it was proper to do this with a drunken partner.

Roe backed onto his fingers, getting Pucks undivided attention. The white haired fay pulled his fingers out, and went to remove his leggings. Roe let out a disappointed moan that hurried the older fay along. He'd been waiting two years to have Roe, and nothing was going to stop him from having the delicate little gargoyle. Puck alined himself with Roe's virginal hole, and in a moment, thrust into exquisite heat. Roe grunted in pain, but held still, unsure with the feeling of invasion. Puck waited for his smaller lover, not wanting to hurt the tiny gargoyle, before he began thrusting. It seemed like seconds before it got really intense.

"Ooohhh," Roe moaned out, as Own, or Puck, thrust wildly into him. The eighteen year old gargoyle drunkenly thought how it'd come to this. In a matter of seconds, Roe decided he didn't care and looped his long tale around the trickster. Puck, for that's who the older fey turned into, let out a happy groan as the body below tightened considerable. Gods above, did Roe have a tight little body, perfect for the wild fucking they were doing. Puck wondered, not for the first time, but pondered more intensely, if Roe's passage could pass an egg easily. He'd seen gargoyle eggs before, and they could get decently big. Gods, children with Roe would make the boy his for ever.

Without realizing it, Roe sent out a strong pulse of pheromones, unknowingly using magic to spread it through out the castle. As soon as Puck got a whiff of those pheromones, and a familiar tingle of magic connecting with him, he let loose a great howl of pleasure. The white haired Fay's hands tightened on Roe's hips considerable as he began to thrust harder then ever. It was assured that by the end of this session, Roe would not only would have hand shaped bruises on his hips, but bite marks on his ears and neck.

"Oh please, PLEASE!" Roe begged, rocking back violently on Pucks slender, but long, length. Puck moaned again as Roe's walls tightened around him, hungrily sucking in his already desperate length.


	3. Chapter 3

**Else where in the Castle**

It wasn't long after Roe and Puck began to have sex, that the clan began to feel this weird sense of burning deep within their cores. It wasn't long before the heat became to much and soon the clan began to pair off. GOliath and Elisa didn't even make it that far, just making it to the balcony before the human's pants were dropped and Goliath had her pinned against a wall, thrusting wildly into her. Her head thrashed as pleasure coursed through her, and her legs went up to lock around Goliath's waist, her walls tightening around his large length. He ended up howling in pleasure. Else where, Angela and Broadway were the only ones who ended up in an actual bedroom before their cloths were being ripped off to begin their harsh mating. Clancey and Sarah had just gone to a corner of the main room to begin their furious rutting, and Lottie and Rome didn't get to far either, and basically went buck wild in the center of the room.

The twins, Ru and Lu had made it into another hallway, on all fours, being pounded into by Thomas and Rico. The twins all ways needing to be semi near each other, were currently facing each other holding onto each other's hands, gripping tightly and moaning wildly in pleasure, needing more.

The last pair was Brooklyn and Lexington, who were slightly less affected, but still in the need to rut, and possibly reproduce. Brooklyn had the smaller gargoyle pressed up against a wall and was thrusting in spastically, making Lexington scream his pleasure.

**Back with Puck & Roe**

"Squeeze tighter, pet," Puck grunted happily into Roe's delicately pointed ear. Roe moaned his reply, not fully hearing him, but automatically tightening up anyway. Puck closed his eyes in pleasure as the wet heat tightened around his cock. His thoughts then went to Roe, and how truly beautiful the boy was, and that the trickster was taking his innocence.

"Harder, Puck," Roe moaned out, voice breathy and begging. Puck was only too happy to oblige and began thrust in harder, hitting the boy's prostate easily. Roe ended up cumming four times before Puck shot his warm seed into his hot tunnel. Roe shifted slightly and went into suck an angle, that most of the sticky fluid ended up pouring directly into his small womb. Both moaned in pleasure before collapsing into a drunken sleep, Puck unconsciously pulling out with a slick sound. Puck was the first one up between the two, obviously. He glanced around tiredly, noting that he wasn't in his room.

Puck looked down and spotted Roe and let out a soft smile, before guilt began to build in his heart. Which he found odd, because he never felt guilt for anything, really. The poor boy was obviously terrible drunk and didn't know what he was doing. Then again, the boy was desperately in love with him and had left him fey wine to drink. It had been so long since he'd had Fey wine, stuck in the human world as he was. Human alcohol did nothing to a fey, or even a half fey, but fey wine was different. One drop could get a human completely drunk, a drop and a half could get a creature Goliath's size just as drunk. He didn't drink all of it, but he did put a few drops in the juice that Fox had asked him to put out. Which is why almost everybody got, at least, buzzed. Puck petted the stone head of the small gargoyle idly as he sat there tiredly.

Moments later, Puck's white head shot up and to the left when he heard several loud groans coming from the main room. Seconds later, the Xanatose's and Elisa Maza stumbled into the hallway Puck was in. All three of them looked like they had just gotten done with a full night of partying. Elisa, poor Elisa, had bite marks along side her neck and her favorite red bomber jacket and black shirt were torn, but what looked like claws.

"What the hell was that?" Elisa growled, limping noticeable. Fox snickered at her, wobbling as well. Elisa glared at her as all three of them stopped in front of Puck and a stone Roe. All three of them looked like they needed to stop for a moment, especially Elsa. Puck was grinning slightly, and leaned against his new lover.


	4. Chapter 4

"The power of a sentinel mother is a great one, Detective," Puck snickered, his grinning face irritating the irate, but pleasantly sore Elisa Maza.

"How do you mean?" Xanatos asked, brown eyebrow raised curiosity, voice still slightly slurred with sleep.

"I mean, my dear David, is that sentinel mothers are designed for breeding and child rearing and can jump start breeding whenever they choose, regardless of species. Sex just makes them start the heating cycle automatically. It starts because of pheromones realize and how far that realize can go, and yes, magic can spread it rather easily if magic was as involved in it last night. To which it wasn't, at least not enough to spread the pheromones to a wide degree, just enough to affect the castle inhabitants," Puck replied, head tilting.

"Did you two have sex?" Fox asked, green eyes widening and a smirk coming to her lips.

"Yes," Puck let out a gleeful laugh, grinning broadly.

"What?" Elisa snapped, worry filling her.

"He's eighteen, Detective, a legal adult by American standards," Puck replied calmly. Elisa fumed slightly, her lower lip pouted out in a rather childish manner.

"How do you know so much of sentinel mothers Puck?" Xanatos asked, always the curious one, always wanting more. Puck frowned slightly, wondering slightly if he should worry.

"I'm over a thousand years old David, Roe isn't the first sentinel mother I've ever met, nor the last. He's just the only one I've ever been interested in. Sentinel mothers usually gently nudge the heating cycle, but when sexual acts happen, it bursts it forth rather aggressively. His pheromones will also induce ovulation in females, regardless the species and regardless if a human female already had a menstrual cycle." Puck explained, unconsciously moving closer to Roe. Both human females eyes widened in surprise and shifted nervously. Then Elisa crossed her arms with a snort, a frown marring her full mouth.

"Your aware that your mates now right?" She snapped, her over protective 'big sister' instincts on over drive. Roe, Angela, Fox and even Demona were the closest female friends that she'd ever had, and Elisa was rather protective of all of them.

"I know Detective, trust me," Puck replied, his hand never stopping with the gentle petting to Roe's stone hair. Elsa nodded and stretched her back until it popped rather loudly. Fox made a disgusted noise and Elisa sniggered at her. After two months of arguing, Goliath had finally gotten Elisa to move into the castle, so she would be safer from groups like H.A.M. She was sure thankful for it now, considering that she not only got to be around him all the time, she didn't have to drive to her apartment at the moment with how sore she was at the moment.

"You really like Roe, don't you brother?" Fox asked, red head tilting. Puck stuck his tongue out at her and Fox smiled.

"Yes, I rather do," Puck replied, dissatisfied with the 'brother' comment that Fox teased him with. Titania had ended up telling Fox that Puck, like the other avalonian children, were considered both hers and Oberon's 'children'. Thus, Fox relentlessly teasing him with the word 'brother' at every chance she got. The ginger haired women seemed determined to keep calling him it, so Puck relented in letter her call him that. Both Xanatos's had a feeling that was do to Alex, and the little boy calling him 'uncle Puck/Owen' every chance he had since he learned to talk.

"Are you going to marry him?" Elisa asked, rather tiredly, cracking her neck in the process.

"If he gets pregnant, yes," Puck replied nonchalantly. The humans frowned in distaste.

"What do you mean, 'if he gets pregnant?' That's the shittest thing a guy could ever do." Elisa snapped angrily.

"Eli's right, that is pretty low," Fox replied, her own green eyes going cold.

"I thought I knew you better than that Puck," Xanatos said, frown marring his face as he crossed his arms.

"Breeding is nearly impossible for us Fey. More times out of not, we have to sleep around to see who we're able to breed with. If a female gets pregnant it's a big thing, her and the father will, more or less, be forced to marry. This is all done regardless of loving or liking the other half of the party," Puck replied, a hint of annoyance finally seeping into his voice. His delicate hands were clutching angrily at the humans lack of knowledge. The three looked at him surprised, the information circulating through their heads in a dizzying dance of saddening information.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously?" Fox asked, slightly stricken by the look on her face. She was half of those species, and was learning more everyday from both Puck, Titania, and the occasional Oberon. The Avalon king wasn't fully pleased in having Fox as a step daughter, but she was Titania's baby, and probably the only chance of he, himself ever having a natural child.

"Yes, which means dear girl, that Alexander might, might, have some problems giving you both grandchildren." Puck replied solemnly. Both Xanatos's frowned at the prospect, both deeply unsettled.

"Is there anything we can do?" Xanatos asked the trickster quietly. Puck gave him a slightly odd look.

"He'll probably be fine, David. You humans over breed so badly, your future generations will probably be fine." Puck said, his voice slightly huffy.

"Hidden resentment there Puck?" Elisa asked teasing smugness.

"You would have resentment to if your species had such severe issues breeding. If it wasn't for us being immortal, we'd be an endangered species." Puck groused out, pouting almost adorable. Elisa's slightly smug smile disappeared as the truth hit home for her. The third race had been on Earth thousands of years before humans, and would be still be there long after humans died. The dark haired detective wondered how much the human species really understood about every living species that lived in this universe.

_'Damn, now I want to know more, but I hurt at the moment.' _Elisa grumbled. Goliath had been gentle if very aggressive in their sex. The human had never felt so full in her life, even now, hours after the act had occurred. During her musing, Elisa had wondered off from the group to her plush room, took some aspirin, showered and got dressed. It took her minutes to get to her car and off to work for the day. It wasn't until Matt caught her attention did she realize that she was sitting at her desk. Elisa looked surprised, and Matt had casually asked what was wrong. The detective responded something about a headache and lack of coffee.

Hours later, when the sun had finally succumbed to the night sky, the gargoyle awoke with a burning curiosity as to what had started the sexual acts the night before. They remembered every thing that had happened, how they had a burning desire to mate, but they didn't know why they had such a deep urge to. Lexington had been the most embarrassed when he had woken curled under Brooklyn's overprotective arm and wing. Brooklyn had just nuzzled his little mate under his chin and then proceeded to kiss the webbed gargoyles chick, arm tightening around the smaller gargoyle.

"What happened last night?" Lu asked calmly, if a bit weary. The clan had again, wondered into the main dining room, looking confused but content with their chosen mates.

"Heat cycle. Eggs will soon come." Came Roe's soft voice from the open doorway. The clan looked at him with surprise and a flicker of hope in their eyes.

"Really?" Sarah asked, hope and excitement rising within her.

"Of course," Roe replied, walking into the center of the room where the rest of the clan was. The half Fay's long hair was being raked back by his clawed fingers, his cloths slightly askew.

"I thought heating cycle wasn't going to happen until the end of the month." Rico said, shifting closer to Ru.

"It wasn't, but if a sentinel mother has sex, they automatically push out a massive dose of pheromones that ends up urging the clan, or people, to breed. We start a females ovulation, and a males own fertility to the maximum. Don't worry Goliath, Elisa's going to be fine, and will be fine in the next months." Roe responded to the clans curiosity and to Goliath's worry about his human mate, calming both in one shot. Suddenly the females stopped moving, realizing something about Roe.

"Wait, you had sex," Angela growled out, being the first one to speak. She was the first to really understand what Roe had said, and surprisingly his scent reeked of the act, hours after being in stone sleep. Roe's cheeks darkened and he looked around nervously, trying to look innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Roe pretty much squeaked out, his accent thickening with a vengeance.

"You did!" Lex shrieked out and dove at his best friend. Before the rest of the clan could react, the girls, plus Lex, had Roe in another part of the castle in the quickest amount of time ever.

"You know, if they moved like that in battle, we'd never lose," Goliath mumbled to Hudson who snickered in response. Else where, with the girls and Roe, the girls were giving the young sentinel mother the third degree.

"What happened?" Ru, Lu, and Sarah asked in unison. All three had been friends way to long not to sometimes speak in sequence.

"Who did it?" Angela snapped protectively.

"Who was it?" Lex growled, overprotective best friend kicking in. Roe's fading blush came back with a fierce vengeance as they asked.

"Who do you think Lexie?" Roe said quietly when there was a lull in the questions. The girls, and Lex, stared at him with wide eyes and mouths agape.

"Owen wants you too?" Loittie asked surprised, finally speaking. Roe's head shot over to look over at the elder gargoyle in surprise.

"Am I that undesirable Loittie?" Roe asked, his soft voice small, nervous. The elder gargoyle had picked up on Roe's nervousness, and picked at it, like usual.

"No, you just don't seem like Owen, or Pucks, ideal type is all. I mean, he's so educated and your aren't." Loittie supplied back flippantly. Roe frowned at her and shifted closer to Lex, who glared at the female.

"What?" Loittie asked, noticing Lex's glare.

"Don't be rude, Roe's perfectly desirable, and educated enough." Lex snapped Loittie frowned in return, not liking the tone that Lex was giving her.

"You're only saying that because she's your fag hag." Loittie replied coldly. Before a fight could erupt between the two, Roe spoke.

"You know, it would be entirely to easy for me to take away your ability to breed. Permanently," Roe's voice was sugar sweet and his expression innocent. Loittie's eyes widened comically, and then narrowed in anger.

"You can't, your nothing more then a filthy breeding bitch, nothing..." She trailed off when a green glow surrounded her, freezing her body and vocal cords.

"You will stop there Loittie," Came a calm and coldly angry voice. Owen then stepped forward from the shadows, a glare on his face.

"Greetings Owen," Ru said.

"I thought you couldn't use magic?" Sarah asked. Even Owen was surprised about him being able to use his own magic.

"That'd be my fault," Roe supplied, rather nervous, fingers twisting around each other.

"How so?" Angela asked, turning to look at the sentinel mother.

"Remember when I said when I mate, my mate gets everything? I wasn't joking about that. Owen will be able to use his magic when I'm endanger and will also be able to tap my magics if it's needed. I can tap him as well, but it'll be more difficult because of the block he has. And since Owen was the one who took my virginity, he'll be the only one that can get me pregnant, ever. A sentinel mother can choose another lover, just never have kids with the other. It keeps our breeding slightly controlled and makes sure that our unfertilized eggs are singularly loyal to our firsts." Roe said, rather seriously. Owen gave him a thin, but happy smile. "Also, Owen, since I cannot defend myself, your boundaries are null and void. As in, if I go to Avalon, your automatically aloud on Avalon as well. Every where I can go, you are permitted. If Oberon or Titania have problems with that, I'll discuss it with them."

Owen's blue eyes were wide in surprise, completely shocked at the seemingly limitless boundaries that being Roe's mate was providing him. Puck began to show through Owen's blue eye, excitement pulsing through his body.

"Truly?" Owen asked, daring not hope.

"Truly," Roe replied with a smile. For the first time in a long while, the major-domo looked rather relieved with his lot in life.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, how can you be that strong in magic? Mother said it either takes a very good magic user* or a very old, high classed fey* to have that kind of power to enable a person to go out of bounds of forced magical bindings." Angela asked, eyes scrunching in curiosity about this little dilemma. Demona was very clear with Angela that it took a special type of mortal to learn magic, and a decently old fey to have the kind of power Roe was using so casually at the moment. Demona was clear that one usually couldn't override someone else's magic without at least four years of full on training. She also admitted, even after a thousand years, she herself was still learning the ins and outs of magic, that it was an ongoing learning process.

"I honestly don't know. When I was eight, I didn't go around asking questions about magic. My village is very superstitious about that sort of thing, almost like the Salem witch thingy. The only thing Mamma ever told us about our Fey side was what type Fey we were." Roe replied. Before anymore questions could be asked, the other males, and Elisa, found them, finally having enough of their disappearing act. The females, and Owen and Lex, greeted the other half of the clan easily. Goliath looked over at Loittie, and he looked concerned, so did her mate Rome.

"What happened to Loittie?" Rome asked rather panicked, and scurried over to his frozen mate.

"She insulted Roe again and Owen froze her with his magic. If Roe's in danger, Owen's aloud to use his magic," Sarah summarized quickly. Rome looked surprised and frowned. He wanted to be angry, he really did, but he also knew his mate and how jealous she could be when she thought someone had more then her.

"Sorry about this Roe, gods above I don't know what's wrong with her," Rome said, apologizing for his mate, yet again.

"It's not your fault, but thank you anyway Rome." Roe replied rather calmly. Lex, meanwhile, was contemplating something in his head, like usual. Well, more like trying to remember something that was on the tip of his tongue that he couldn't quit catch.

"Roe, what kind of fey are you again? I seemed to have forgotten." Lex asked, looking up at the half gargoyle. Roe looked at him, slightly startled at the change of topic. Lex hugged him, arms tightening around Roe's slender waist. Roe hugged back, loving the psychical attention being provided. Owen frowned ever so slightly at the psychical attention Lexington was giving Roe, but let it go.

"I'm half Sidhe*," Roe replied smiling, soft girlish voice tinkling slightly.

"We already knew you were half 'she'" Brooklyn joked out with a hearty chuckle. The others let out snickers of their own, feeling the truth behind Brooklyn's words. Roe let out a huff, lips forming a pout.

"Not she as in 's-h-e' Sidhe, as in 's-i-d-h-e'" Roe said, his pout deepening rather cutely. Brooklyn's eye's got this slightly understanding look in them.

"Gotcha, some kind of freaky fey spelling and pronunciation," Brooklyn said, still grinning. Roe rolled his eye, and looked over towards Owen and was surprised

by the shocked look on his pale face.

"Owen, what's wrong?" Roe asked the blond, a look of concern on his youthful face.

"Your Sidhe?" Owen asked back, recovering enough to ask quietly.

"Yes, is that a bad thing?" Roe asked, seeing the nothing wrong or odd about the situation.

"I'm a hob goblin," Owen replied, slightly desperate, trying to get Roe to understand. Roe lifted an eyebrow ridge in confusion.

"I know, and your perfect," Roe said happily, one hand going out to the elder fey to touch him.

"You're slumming it with me," Owen said getting frustrated with the whole situation. The others watched the exchange, rather confused with the whole thing, Lex seemed to be getting it though.

"'Slumming it'? I don't get it," Roe said, not getting either the term, or what Owen was talking about. He turned to Lex for an explanation, like he always did when he needed a 'translator.'

"What he's trying to say is, that Sidhe are a very high class fey on the Seelie court side. You are going below your standards in choosing him as a mate, basically," Lex replied. He'd been too to many of Alex's training sessions not to have picked up the history lessons that went along with it. Roe's smile disappeared as it went into a frown.

"Well, that's ridiculous, Fay's are so silly, don't you think?" Roe said with a giggle. His voice was soft and girlish, like it always was when he was around Owen. He only used his male voice when he was solely around the others, thinking that Owen would like him better if he was girlie, though Roe himself detested his girlie form.

"You don't know anything about the fey culture, do you?" Owen asked, amazed that Roe didn't know. Fox, he understood because she grew up in a culture that would have done her more harm then good if they had found out, but not his precious Roe.

"Nope, the only thing that I know is that there are three courts. The Seelie, the Unseelie and the Avalon court." Roe replied. Owen closed his eyes, and to the surprise of everybody present, let loose a groan of displeasure.

"How could you not know this information?" Owen asked calmly, blue eyes again open. Roe frowned at the trickster, thinking that his lover would have remembered.

"I was raised with humans since I was eight, remember? 'Sides, if my parents would have lived, they wouldn't have known either, considering that they were raised the gargoyle way." Roe replied as calmly as he could, though he was getting rather emotional. Though it was rather obvious he was upset, considering his accent always thickened when he was upset. Owen's eyes widened as he remembered that little tidbit of his lover.

"I apologize Roe, I truly did forget." Owen replied, rather distressed at the thought of hurting Roe. Roe nodded his forgiveness, rather easily. He loved Owen to much and was much to scared that Owen would choose someone smarter to stay angry at him for long.

"Smooth," Broadway said, teasingly. Angela let loose a giggle while Brooklyn smirked. Goliath and Elisa shook their heads, but other wise said nothing to Owen's antics.

"Oh, I got to get the rookery ready," Roe said suddenly, surprising every one and then he proceeded to scurry off to the rookery.

" Why does he need to get the rookery ready?" Elisa asked, a dark eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"To get it ready for eggs and hatchlings, duh," Sarah said smugly. The human's eyes widened, as did the males.

"Eggs are coming?" Clancey asked, hope in his voice.

"We shall see," Ru and Lu said together, rather waspishly.

***Magic user: I used this term as a more unisex version of sorcerer/sorceress.**

***The older fey term was basically used because, our elders no best right? Plus, depending on the story, a fey could be two thousand years old and still be consider a youngster by some fey. The older the fey, the more experienced they are in magic.**

***Sidhe: this is a term used for high class fey on the Seelie court. They are like the royalty of the fey. Yes, there is a Seelie and Unseelie court. Seelie basically means the bright court, court of light, basically. Just because it's the lighter court, doesn't mean it's the nicer court. Unseelie is the night court, dark court. The grotesque are accepted there, the unlovables, like giants, goblins or trolls as an example.**


	7. Chapter 7

A month and a half had finally passed since the mating right, and to the clans delight, the females were actually pregnant. It's a wonderful thing indeed to have a sense of smell that can check that. The pregnancy for each would only last ten months, instead of the usual sixteen, which was sooner then the clan expected. Though the news was a relief to Elisa, considering she was pregnant as well, and she didn't want to stat pregnant for that long of a time. Roe and Lex seemed to be the most excited at the prospect of eggs and hatchlings, though Lex was a little disappointed at not becoming a father himself.

The others felt bad for him and Brooklyn, though they supported their relationship completely. Roe was the one who seemed to be holding the most guilt for the whole thing, thinking it was completely unfair for the duo to not be able to have kids. Magic could only go so far, and it never went against the natural order of things. The sentinel mother rarely left the rookery in the past two and a half weeks, there were reasons of course, well two to be specific. The first reason was because the rookery had to be perfect for when the eggs came. He had eight and a half months to go, but he was going to be obsessively changing and rearranging the rookery to the point where everyone was going to go insane from it. The second reason was that he was completely and utterly guilt ridden for both Brooklyn and Lex, for not being able to have hatchlings. Everyone in the clan, aside from Hudson, Bronx and Demona, were going to have an egg. Hell, even Talon and Maggie were going to have hatchlings. When Talon and his clan had been introduced to Roe, the sentinel mother had automatically included them as part of the clan, because of his relation to Elisa. Along with it came the chance to have children. Roe pouted as he dusted an imaginarily dirty spot, unaware that he was hurting Lex with his distance.

Lex mean while didn't know what to do, in the two years that Roe had been there, he'd never avoided him. It took a matter of seconds for the young webbed gargoyle to get into an angry huff before storming off to the rookery. As soon as Lex had entered, Roe gave a startled squeak and tried to curl into the corner he was backed into. Lex immediately went up to him with a glare.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Lex growled out, a small pout going to his lips, and his arms crossed.

"I'm not..." Roe started only to be cut off.

"Don't you dare," Lex snapped and Roe looked down, slightly ashamed.

"I feel bad you don't have an egg. I tried finding an extra female, so you could have had the chance to be a daddy, but I messed up," Roe said, tears coming to his moss green eyes. Out of all of Roe's friends, Lex was the only one he really saw as family. The only one who seemed to try with him. Roe was still looking down, so he didn't see Lex's shocked look, the dark yellow gargoyle recovered quickly.

"Roe, you don't have to worry about that," Lex said with a smile. Roe sniffed and looked up.

"Why?" Roe replied, shifting from foot to foot while fiddling with the duster in his hands.

"Because, there is a clan on Avalon, Angela's former clan. They're this clans eggs, from before being frozen in stone. Brooklyn, Broadway and I were too young to mate at the time, but we did have them. Angela said there were two extra females in the clan, that had become mates. So, Brook and I can have kids," Lex said, smile getting bigger. Roe's eyes widened comically.

"Really?" Roe asked, hope in his voice.

"Yes," Lex replied. Roe gave Lex a watery smile and hugged his best friend tightly while letting loose a small whoop of joy. Lex hugged back happily, glad to have his best friend back. Unknown to both of them, they were being watched by their over protective mates. Both Brooklyn and Owen had been looking for their younger mates, both for different reasons. Brooklyn and Lexington had patrol duty that night, and Owen wanted to discuss Roe's pregnancy. As both watched, Owen began to get jealous at Roe's and Lex's closeness.

The trickster didn't understand why he was so jealous as he had never been bothered with jealous before. Maybe it was because of the selfishness in Puck that didn't want to share Roe with anybody. The young half gargoyle seemed to be very cuddly with the majority of the clan, some gargoyle pack connection or something, but never with Owen himself. Roe seemed nervous to bet that psychical with Owen, almost as if he didn't know how to act around the trickster. The trickster frowned in slight dislike, while he cleared his throat loudly. Both younger gargoyles turned towards the door and saw there mates. Both smiled warmly at the both of them. Brooklyn was the first to break the silence.

"Lex, we have patrol duty in five minutes, better hurry," Brooklyn said, a smile on his beak.

"Coming Brooklyn, see you later Roe," Lex said, hugging Roe more before hurrying off after Brooklyn.

"Bye Lexie, be careful you to," Roe said with a wave.

"You know we will," Brooklyn called over his shoulder as both gargoyles left. Roe then turned to Owen with a loving soft smile.

"Do you need something Owen?" Roe said, his boyish voice softened into a girlish tone.

"Yes, yes I do," Owen replied rather calmly, walking into the rookery rather calmly. Roe's head tilted.

"Ja?" Roe asked softly.

"It's about your pregnancy. I want to know what to expect," Owen said.

"Same as any gargoyle pregnancy, though I don have a slight concern myself." Roe replied soothingly. Owen's eyes widened slightly.

"And that would be?" Owen said voice rather calm. But, a seedling of worry began to grow in his heart rather quickly. Roe worried his bottom lip in a rather adorable manner before saying anything else.

"I'm a tad bit worried about the thickness of our eggs shell," Roe said, nervously twisting his fingers. Owen's face relaxed almost instantly and he went to his smaller lover to envelope him in warm in brace. Roe blushed heavily, but leaned into the touch. The younger half fey never thought that Owen would be affectionate with him.

"It'll be all right Roe, I promise. The egg will be fine," Owen assured him affectionately. Roe gave him a brilliant smile. Little did they know, that their pregnancy situation would be a little more difficult then that.


	8. Chapter 8

Three months had passed since the clan first found out that the females were pregnant and they were just, barely showing baby bumps. Out of all of them, Elisa was the biggest, looking six months instead of four and a half months. Roe was the most worried, though his own pregnancy was being difficult. He was throwing up a lot and he'd lost some weight. David was also worried, not liking that he didn't know what to expect. It took him five hours to try and persuade Goliath to bring doctors in. And the only reason Goliath agreed was because he was desperately worried about Elisa and didn't want any bad surprises to happen to his human mate.

When a date was set for the check up, which was for the next night, Roe was nervous. His village had doctors, but not well supplied ones. The only real relief he had was that Demona was going to be there to. Demona was asked to be there by Angela. When Demona had found out that Angela was pregnant, the older gargoyle had shrieked in joy and had been spoiling her to the point of obsession. She had even gotten the expecting couple numerous baby supplies she thought they'd want. Or that they had asked for. Soon enough, the doctors appointment came upon them, in a chilly autumn night.

"So, who wants to go first?" Dr. Laura Thompson asked rather calmly at the clan. She, and several of her colleagues had placed several ultra sound machines, ekg, and heart monitors up around the dinning room. The good doctor had wanted to set up in the rookery, but Roe automatically, and fiercely refused to let her damage the room. She wasn't clan, neither were her associates they would damage the rookery. The doctor had been miffed at Roe's lack of trust, but Goliath assured her that was the gargoyle way, no outsiders were to know of the rookery, for safety reasons. Dr. Thompson had nodded, getting the message rather easily, and had gone to talk to Demona about what to expect with a gargoyle pregnancy. Since Demona was the only female gargoyle that had previously been pregnant, she had some need information. The red haired gargoyle would also be there to counsel the new mother.

"I'll go first Dr. Thompson," Elisa said, there was a calm in her voice that her mind didn't have. Goliath stepped next to her as she lied down, curios as to what to expect from this particular machine. It took mere seconds to start up the machine and have the scentless gel spread across the darker skinned women's abdomen. Roe looked on in awe, curiosity raging as to what exactly was going on. Four years in an industrialized city and he still was in awe about everything. Lex was the one who had explained what the machines were, and what they did, several times.

"Are you sure all this weird stuff isn't dangerous?" Roe asked once again as the doctor spread the wand around Elisa's abdomen.

"Positive," Lex said with a small grin.

"You act as if it's the first time seeing these machines," A kind nurse, her name was Sadie, said.

"That's cause it is," Roe replied, head tilting slightly but eyes not moving from what Dr. Thompson was doing.

"What, were you born in a Barn or something?" Another Doctor asked. His name was Dr. Beckley and he could be cruelly blunt at the best of times. Sadie glared at him over her clip bored. Roe's eyes shot to him, and he sniffed a little wetly.

"It wasn't a barn, it was an old school house. I come from a dirt poor, redneck village in Norway, Doktor, so excuse me for not being used to it." Roe replied rather stiffly.

"Oh, suck's to be you doesn't it?" The doctor responded nonchalantly. Roe frowned, and Lex loose an angry snarl. Before either of them could say anything, Dr. Thompson let out a surprised gasp.

"Congratulations, Ms. Maza, you're carrying twins," Dr. Thompson said with a warm smile. Roe squeaked joyously, the happiness rolling off of him in waves.

"Twins?" Elisa said rather faintly. Goliath felt his knees go a little week as a joyous look came to his face.

"This is joyous news my love," Goliath nearly shouted, he was so happy. Elisa turned to him with a frown and glared at him.

"Of course your happy. YOU don't have to push them out," the cop snarled at him. Goliath's happy face fell slightly, by he didn't take it to heart, recognizing the mood swing instantly.

"Twins are rare for our clan, my beloved," Goliath replied back rather smoothly. Elisa's eyes widened and soon she began apologizing for her temper. Goliath automatically waved it off and kissed Elisa's forehead. Elisa got off the table carefully, and with Goliath's help, and Angela went next, curious herself about the machines. Soon, every female but Roe had gone onto the table. The young half breed was nervous, but mostly waiting for Owen.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on miss, it's your turn," Dr. Thompson said with a kind little smile. Roe turned to her from staring at the door, waiting for Owen's entrance.

"But his father isn't here yet," Roe said, frowning. The doctor smiled warmly, understanding the situation, but her smile was a little strained.

"You don't know the sex of the baby yet, and I'm sure the father would understand," Dr. Thompson said, trying to be as soothing as possible. Roe gave a little laugh.

"Of course I know the sex of my hatchling. I'll always know the sex of each hatchling the clan will have. As for the father, it wouldn't be fair to him not to include him in this," Roe said, a pout coming to his lips. Before the doctor could reply, Fox spoke up.

"David has him working on something right now, so he cant make it. Sorry dear," Fox said flippantly. Roe's pout turned into a full blown frown, he then looked down, saddened at the thought that Mr. Xanatos put his mate to work.

"All right. I'm coming," Roe said and laid down on the bed provided.

"Don't worry Roe, I'm here for this," Lex said, stepping up next to his best friend, a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks Lexie," Roe said, smiling again, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. Lex frowned while the doctor was quick to put on the scentless gel onto Roe's abdomen, the scent from it caused the boy to flinch.

'_Oh Odin, this crap reeks,' _ Roe thought, fidgeting.

"Hold still miss Roe," Dr. Thompson said calmly, pressing the wand over Roe's lower abdomen. Roe stilled instantly, but was still nervous over the machine looking inside his body.

"Hmm, this isn't good," Dr. Thompson hummed out after a few quiet moments. Roe's moss green eyes widened in automatic panic.

"Hva? What's not good?" Roe asked, accent thickening to such a sever degree, as well as adding a few words from his native tongue.

"What?" Dr. Thompson asked, not being able to pick apart the youths words. Lex was quick to hug Roe and sooth him.

"He asked what's not good. Shh, Roe, it's okay. It'll be okay," Lex answered the doctor before cooing to the younger gargoyle gently.

"Oh," Dr. Thompson said, then shook her head. "It seems that the egg surrounding the baby is thinner then it should be. It'll be all right, if your careful. I think we should discuss the possibilities of a cesarian section just in case."

"C-cesarian?" Roe asked, not familiar with the word, but finally calming from Lex's comfort. The others in the clan watched on, carefully, watching just in case Roe began to panic again.

"Cesarian means to remove a baby through surgery. It's only done in cases where there will be problems or if the mother wants it." Lex responded immediately. Roe paled and frantically shook his head in a 'no'.

"You might have no choice in this matter, for the safety of you and the child," Dr. Thompson said briskly, with a slightly frosty edge.

"Nei, no, I'll birth this hatchling without, 'removal with surgery," Roe said rather defiantly. The doctor frowned, annoyed. Most, to all, patients would listen to her on this subject with the utter most loyalty and trust.

"The child might die otherwise and it's only a precaution," Dr. Thompson said rather sharply. Roe sat up with a gentle glare, wiping at his abdomen carefully.

"You seem to be forgetting that I am not human and therefore wont be having a live birth. He will come out as an egg, in case you've forgotten, Doktor," Roe snapped, pout on his full lips. The doctor's eyes widened greatly, realizing that there was great truth in Roe's words. They narrowed a second later, angry at being sassed.

"What if the shell breaks, hmm?" Dr. Thompson asked evenly, her own temper boiling underneath the surface.

"And what if the sky fell? We cant base all of your worries on assumptions and 'what if' scenarios. Roe will just have to be careful and checked on more often. In all honesty Dr. Thompson, you should really be focusing on Elisa, considering she's going to be giving a live birth, which will include gargoyle appendages." Lex replied before Roe could. The doctor frowned heavily, but nodded, not at all pleased with this answer, but didn't understand Roe's dilemma. Roe got off and scurried to the farthest side of the room, Lex wrapped in one of his wings.

"Please relax doctor. Roe's not used to medical personnel or machines. He's from a very small village in Norway that didn't have such advantages." Elisa said, a small grin oner her face. One of her hands was rubbing absently at her lower back while the other was placed on her growing abdomen. Goliath was immediately beside her, rubbing his own large hand on her lower back. Elisa gave him a pleasured grin as he worked out the tension there.

"Oh," Dr. Thompson replied calmly, finally understanding why Roe threw his fit. Aside from the obvious pregnancy hormones of course. She then went on about taking notes and telling them some do's and don'ts with there pregnancies. The doctor was quick to schedule another appointment for Elisa in another two weeks, for safety measures. The detective's promise that she would call if there was an issue. It was hours later before Roe actually got to leave and go talk to Owen. The young Sentinel mother was quick to find him just finishing some things up in his office.


	10. Chapter 10

"Owen," Roe said gleefully. The blond turned to Roe, acknowledging him with a calm nod and then turned back to work. Roe felt a twinge of sadness creep into his heart at barely being acknowledged.

"How was the doctors appointment?" Owen asked calmly, still not looking up from his work. Roe felt his heart soar when the older fey continued to talk to him.

"The shell's to thin. The Doktor suggested to 'cut the baby out, a c-section'. I snapped at her," Roe replied, not beating around the bush. Owen's head shot up, blue eyes wide behind his glasses.

"What?" Owen asked, deep voice full of alarm.

"Shell's thin, might have to cut egg out," Roe replied, just as calmly, though on the inside he was having a severe panic attack. Owen put down the pen he was using and stood up. It wasn't long before the elder fey had Roe wrapped securely in his surprisingly strong arms.

"It will be okay, I promise." Owen said, stoic as always. The blond was very much out of his comfort zone, but felt it worth it when Roe melted into the hug, and nuzzled his face into Owen's chest happily.

'_Owen's right, it will be okay. He's and older fey, so of course he'd know. Hmm, I wonder how many kids he wants.' _ Roe thought warmly. Unconsciously, Roe let out a noise that resembled a purr and Owen felt his lips twitch into a small smile. It disappeared when pulled back a little to look at his face.

"Takk, Owen," Roe said with a brilliant. Puck surged through Owen's veins, giddy from pleasing his mate. In an uncharacteristic move, Owen swooped down and kissed Roe soundly. The younger half fey squeaked in surprise, but didn't move to stop it. Moments later, Roe let out a needy moan, slender hands clutching at Owen's grey jacket lapel. Owen's stone hand shifted down to cup Roe's pert ass and he squeezed gently. Roe's right hand fluttered down to the front of Owen's pants and begun to need gently. The kiss deepened desperately before both pulled apart for some much need air. Both leaned back in and began peppering each other with kisses while fondling and grouping each other. Owen felt a thrill when he felt Roe unzip his pants and pulled his erection free.

A slender hand gripped the freed length and began to pump somewhat frantically. Owen groaned pleasantly and began to group Roe's ass again, a finger petting Roe's entrance coarsely. Roe bucked against the prodding finger, tail lashing wildly. Seconds later, Roe dropped to the ground, much to Owen's dismay. The disappointment soon dispatched as Roe wrapped his full lips around the tip of Owen's slender length, tongue lapping at the slit, hungry for it. Owen let out a pleasured sigh, one hand going to card through Roe's raven hair. Roe deep throated his length after a few moments of teasing the tip. Owen let out a loud moan, one hand fisting Roe's hair as he just noticed that it had been cut recently. Owen frowned, placing his stone hand on Roe's head.

"D-did you cut your hair?" Owen panted, bucking his hips gently, not wanting to make his mate chock. Roe hummed an affirmative to his question, bobbing his head, hands gripping Owen's slender hips. In the past two years, Roe's hair had gone from his lower back, to the backs of his knees. It was now back to his lower back. One of his slender hands then reached down carefully, and began to fondle the tight sac that was still hidden. Owen moaned, bucking his hips a little harsher. Roe's harsh sucking and fondling became harsher, more desperate. The young sentinel mother wanted to please his dominate, his mate, wanted Owen to relax and be at peace. Moments later, Owen let out a long, loud pleasured moan as he came into the waiting mouth. The blond looked down as Roe pulled back, swallowing every last drop. Owen let out another pleasured sigh, pleased that Roe swallowed every drop of his seed.

"Mmm, you taste good. Is it bad that I cut my hair?" Roe asked, panting gently, moss green eyes looking up between thick lashes, soft face flushed.

"Yes. The fey, especially high class fey like you show their magical prowess by the length of their hair. It, of course, will also depend on the species of fey as well. Personally, as a hobgoblin, I wont grow my hair past my waist, for battle purposes. My hair's considered to long even now. The Sidhe will grow their hair even after it starts to drag on the ground. But those fey are extremely powerful and old. Plus, Sidhe hair usually grows really slow, I'm guessing yours only got that long so quickly is because your half gargoyle," Owen replied, quickly deciding that he wouldn't tell Roe that the newer generations didn't always fallow that tradition. He'd just make sure it stayed at the backs of Roe's knees. The blond helped Roe up, one hand going to Roe's lower back.

"Are you asking me to keep my hair long?" Roe asked, slender hand whipping his mouth for any residue.

"Yes," Owen replied, zipping his pants up as Roe stretched his back until it popped.

"Fine, but you have to take care of it," Roe replied, smirking teasingly. Owen raised an eyebrow at the teasingly said challenge.

"All right," Owen replied, with a gently smirk, while going back to work. Roe gave the blond a startled look, but grinned happily.

"God natt Owen, don't work to hard," Roe said before kissing Owen on the cheek before scurrying out of the office and heading to a bathroom to deal with his own swollen member. Owen smiled at his paper work, feeling more relaxed then he had in days, maybe even years. He'd definitely have to do something for his little mate. Maybe a gift? What would Roe like? Seconds later, Owen jolted into an upright position, blue eyes wide. In those few seconds, the trickster had realized that he next to nothing about Roe. Owned frowned, finished the last bit of paper work, and went to find his little lover so they could talk.

The blond tried to make it quick, as dawn was in a half an hour, but he wasn't having any luck in finding Roe. Ten minutes later, the blond found his little Roe talking to Mrs. Xanatos, and was completely caught of guard by their conversation.

**Translations/Explanations:**

**God Natt: Good night, obviously**

**Takk: Thank you**

**For the whole hobgoblin/goblins thing, it depends on which lore you're going by. It's either that they are bald, or their hair is very short because they go into battle a lot.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So, you don't mind working for the next three days?" Fox asked, peaking Owen's curiosity while his shock faded.

"Of course not Todd. It'll get me a chance to put a little more money in the clans account, plus I'll finally be able to get Owen something and some baby stuff," Roe said joyously.

"Roe, you've been working with me for six and a half months, get something for yourself," Fox said, exasperated.

"I know Todd, I just don't like buying for me. I will get some more human cloths, but other then that, I don't really need anything," Roe replied, twisting his fingers.

"You have a job?" Owen finally interrupted, startling both of them. Fox recovered first, and gave the blond a smile.

"As my assistant," Fox supplied, confirming it easily. Roe's face had deepened into an adorably rosy blush that dusted along his cheek bones, while Owen nodded at Fox.

" Why didn't you ask for something? I wouldn't have minded giving you the money or buying for you myself," Owen said, eyebrow raising in curiosity. Deep down, he felt a little hurt that Roe didn't come to him for this, they were having a baby, and Roe was his mate, the blond didn't see the problem.

"I know that, now, but that money's yours and I didn't want to waist your money on something trivial," Roe replied, his fingers twisting again.

"Your needs are not trivial, Roe, and neither are you. Never forget that," Owen replied, gently. Roe nodded once, before looking up, sensing the dawn approaching. Fox did a mental happy dance, as being one of the few people who actually got to see Owen's stoicism dissipate, even if it was a little bit.

"Better turn now, huh Todd?" ROe said with a pleasant grin.

"Yes, yes you should," Fox replied, also grinning.

"Turn?" Owen asked, slightly startled. Seconds later, he finally realized that he'd finally see Roe turn into his other form, his fey form. It took a total of three minutes for Roe to turn into his fey form and when Owen say it, his jaw dropped, slightly. Like his gargoyle form, Roe's fey form was tiny and delicate, with pale alabaster skin. His hand were still tiny and slender, but didn't jut into claws, as were, his now, ten toed feet. Roe's long, flexible tail was gone, but his overly large wings and pointed ears were still present. The elven features that had been obscured by gargoyle features, were now more pronounced, as were his full lips that had taken on a raspberry hue. Owen felt a surge of lust fill him as he noticed how skimpy the loin cloth and shirt actually were.

"Something the matter Owen?" Fox asked, a rather amused smile on her lips. Owen cleared his throat and shifted subtle to adjust his now semi tight pants. Owen decidedly chose to ignore the red head in favor of talking to his mate.

"Why are you wings still out?" Owen asked, watching Roe lick his lips, the same beautiful lips, that had, not even an hour ago, been wrapped securely around his own his length.

"Each sentinel mother has one thing that can't be changed when we go into our fey forms. Mine, are my wings, obviously. They're flexible enough to fold into a small ball to fit underneath semi loose shirt. If the sun hits them, I'll automatically turn to stone and be in my gargoyle form," Roe replied, wings folding into an almost square on his back. Owen looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking of what he could do to help without getting into severe trouble himself.

"Hmm, I'll have to get Alexander to try that glamour spell I've been teaching him. It might help cover your wings more," Owen said, taking off his suit jacket and draping it around Roe's shoulders, it automatically covered his large wings and the hem stopped a little over mid thigh. Roe blushed and looked down.

"That's a nice thought, but there's a hitch to that giddy up," Roe said, looking back up and meeting Owen's and Fox's gazes.

"What?" Owen and Fox asked in sequence, before looking at each other briefly.

"Glamour's do not work on sentinel mothers, at all. I don't know why, personally, so I cant give you any information. The thing I do know is that there is supposed to be a huge spiritual thing that all sentinel mothers go through when we turn twenty-five, for gaining the knowledge that we might need, but that's all I really know outside of a few minor tid bits," Roe replied, pulling his slender arms through the suit sleeves. The young sentinel mother giggled when he noticed that the sleeves were way to long. Both Owen and Fox grinned at the simple pleasure that Roe had gotten from it, glad for his innocence. The silence was broken from Fox, who let out a delicate yawn,

"Well, since the sun has risen, I should go wake Alex, then go to bed for a while. No, Owen, you spend time with Roe. I'll get David to give you some time off today," Fox said, walking off before Owen could argue. The blond smirked gently and Mrs. Xanatos's back and then turned to Roe once more.

"Come Roe, we have some things to discuss, especially the baby, and I'd rather talk in private," Owen said. Roe nodded his consent and followed the blond until the reached Owen's bedroom door. Roe blushed deeply as they entered the room, and he didn't move from in front of the door. Owen had ended up walking into the center of his almost bare room before he noticed that Roe wasn't with him. He turned and gave Roe a very teasing smile, reminding the sentinel mother that Owen wasn't always the one in control, well, in control as the likely hood as them ending up in Narnia within the next few seconds. Roe's slight blush had deepened heartily as Owen made a come hither jester.


	12. Chapter 12

"Something wrong?" Owen asked, crossing back over to Roe. A gentle, pink blush dusted the half fey's cheek bones.

"I've never been to your room," Roe said, fingers twisting shyly. It took Owen seconds to realize that Roe was shy about being alone with him.

"Your shy?" Owen asked, curiously.

"Ja, I am," Roe replied, biting his bottom lip nervously, moss green eyes fluttering around Owen's room quickly to get a look at it. Owen felt Puck surge through him, taking over their mingled personalities.

"We already had sex, in a hallway no less, and you gave me a mind numbing blow job barely an hour before, and now you're being shy?" Owen asked, moving to stand right in front of Roe. Roe's pink blush flared up again, though it was considerably darker.

"Ja, I don't know why, but this seems more intimate," Roe replied. His face had scrunched cutely while he over pronounced the word 'intimate.' Owen smiled and made a quick decision and melted into being Puck completely. The hobgoblin smiled, his usual mischievous smile. Roe looked up and his breath hitched as he watched Puck begin to float where he was standing.

"It will be fine, so come," Puck said cheerfully, grabbing Roe by the wrist and dragging him to the plush bed. Roe only took one wif to know that everything in the room was completely organic. Roe was pushed into a sitting position on the bed. One of Pucks cupped Roe's five and a half pregnant belly. His thumb rubbed gentle circles under his navel, soothing some tension that gathered there. By that simple action, Roe sighed and leaned against the older fey, a happy smile on his lips. Eyelids closed over moss green eyes, showing Puck he was completely trusted.

"I love you," Roe whispered out, not expecting a reply. Puck smiled and kissed Roe's dark head.

"I know," Puck replied back. They both sat in silence for a few moments before Puck broke it.

"Roe?" Puck asked quietly.

"Yes, Puck?" Roe replied, just as quietly.

"I want to get to know you. Really know you. Tell me about yourself, please?" Puck's playful voice was gentle. Roe's eyes opened and he pulled back and stared in surprise at Puck.

"Really?" Roe asked nervously.

"Yes," Puck replied. Roe let loose a squeal and Puck was rewarded with a lap full of a glomping Roe and a kiss. Roe pulled back, and was literally bouncing.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" Puck asked gently, smile on his face.

"Practice education," Ro replied automatically. Puck smirked, proud that his little mate was so interested in his own education.

"Do you like learning?" Puck asked, though the answer was obvious. Roe was always asking questions on everything when he was with the others.

"Like a fish needs the sea," Roe replied. Puck gave him an odd look, and Roe looked sheepish.

"What do you like to do," Roe then asked, blushing gently.

"Pranks, messing with people, and playing the pan flute," Puck replied grinning broadly.

"Favorite color?" Roe asked.

"Reds and earth tones," Puck replied.

"Oh," Roe replied.

"What do you want to do in the future," Puck asked, hand slowly creeping down from Roe's stomach to kneed at Roe's length. Roe let out a needy moan before answering Puck.

"I-I want to be a teacher. Might go to collage for it," Roe moaned out, bucking his hips slightly as Puck's hand slid underneath his loin cloth to stroke his length.

"You want to teach?" Puck asked, while he let his hand explore.

"J-ja," Roe replied, breathily.

"What do you want to teach?" Puck asked, hand cupping Roe's sac carefully. Roe moaned loudly, one hand reaching out to clutch Puck's tunic.

"I-I don't know yet," Roe moaned again as Puck's slender fingers went behind the sac, Puck was startled when his two of his fingers dipped into a tight, wet entrance.

"What's this?" Puck asked, fingers toying with the entrance. Roe's body jerked almost violently as Puck continued his exploration.

"B-birthing canal," Roe moaned while he began to rock against Puck's fingers. Puck grinned mischievously.

"I see," Puck replied casually, still toying with the slickening entrance. Roe's grip tightened and his breath came in harsh pants. Puck grinned and dipped two slender fingers into the tight channel, and silently groaned at the tight, wet heat. Before Puck could get passed the second knuckles, Roe let out a small yip of pain. The Trickster paused, light blue eyes widening in surprise. He pulled his fingers out quickly, worried.

"Are you all right?" Puck asked, voice soft and concerned.

"Yes, I'm just not using that cannel, at all. I never felt the need to associate with my girlie parts," Roe replied.

"Why?" Puck asked, soothingly.

"Cause I feel a little more at ease with being a boy, associating with the boy half was just more comfortable. Plus papa really encouraged me to be a boy, cause all he had were daughters and sons were a little more prized. Though, I could get used to it, cause I love to be pregnant, and I do love being like this," Roe replied, shifting in his seat.

"Ah, now I get it. Roe what are you going to do when the egg comes?" Puck asked, an arm going around Roe's body.

"I don't know," Roe replied, leaning into Puck's warm side. A small lecherous grin formed on the trickster's face and one hand slid between Roe's legs.

"Maybe we can stretch you out, carefully?" Puck said, grin widening. One finger began to trace his opening again, the other fingers began to message the sac protecting it. Roe bit his lip, nervous about being in pain, but nodded in agreement. Pucks finger then slid home, going up to the third knuckle, the older fey gave Roe a second before he gently began to move it. Roe let out a gasp and hunched forward, both slender hands clutched at Pucks arm tightly. The fingers pace increased and Roe let all the appropriate moans, groans and gasps. Moments later, Roe arched back into a taught bow like stance, shouting out his pleasure as climax claimed him. What Puck found interesting, was that Roe's length spurted as well, in what could only be described as a double climax.

"T-that felt good," Roe replied shakily, biting his lip as he panted harshly.

"I can see that," Puck replied with a grin, pulling his finger out, swiped some cum and put it in his mouth to lap it up. Roe blushed deeply at the site before looking down at his lap. Soon enough, both were laying down on the bed and spent the next few hours talking about various things that interested them.


	13. Chapter 13

In the next three months, the clans females, and Roe, prepared for the birthing, picking spots in the rookery, setting up nests and obsessively cleaning. The females, after a long discussion, decided to raise their children the human way, with hatchlings knowing their parents. Roe would still be raising the kids, but it was cut down to half of the time. The dark haired gargoyle was completely miffed, but did understand, though he did warn them a head of time that if they messed up, their parental duties were gone. And that he'd be hovering over the babies and eggs obsessively. Out of all of the females, Elisa was the biggest and the crankiest, snapping at every one at the slightest provocation. Though she did always apologize later for it, though the guilt would take her to the edge of crying. The others understood. Angela was the calmest out of them, and what seemed the most excited. Ru and Lu were the bounciest and the crankiest next to Elisa. Clancey hovered over an excited Sarah, worried about her well being. He rubbed her feet and lower back constantly, and was the slight envy of the other females. Liottie and Rome argued the a lot throughout the whole of the pregnancy so far, but were content. Liottie also ate a lot of sweets and ended up gaining some unnecessary weight.

Lexington and Brooklyn felt the most left out, but were content within their relationship. Though, Lexington had begun to severely hover around four year old Alex and continuously 'mommy henned' him when he wasn't doing that with Roe. The sentinel mother was just glad his new family seemed to be happy with the current situation. Roe, Elisa and Angela were currently in the rookery, chatting about being moms and their hatchling's future.

"Oh, Elisa, I almost forgot, can ask you something?" Angela asked, rather abruptly.

"Yes, Angela?" Elisa replied with a motherly smile.

"What are 'godparents'? I heard the term when we visited Talon and Maggie," Angela asked. Roe perked up at the topic, rather curious himself. His village didn't have such things as "Godparents".

"Godparents are people a couple choose to be second parents, almost. In and event that something happens to you and your mate, for example, you would intrust a very good friend to raise your child in your place. Someone who'd you entrust completely, basically your extended family," Elisa replied easily.

"Oh, now I get it. Thank you Elisa," Angela replied.

"Yes, Eli, thank you," Roe said, echoing Angela's grateful thank you.

"Of course you two," Elisa replied. A few moments later, Brooklyn and Lexington came in, chatting with each other easily.

"Hmph, Fox didn't have to be so mean," Lex grumbled.

"She had some right, your mommy-ing her kid. 'Sides, it isn't like Roe wont let you do that to his kid," Brooklyn replied with a warm smile.

"I know, but she still said it very rudely. Hi guys," Lex said, still grumpy.

"Hi," The three pregnant people replied.

"Oh, Lexie, Brooklyn, I wanna make you my son's godparents. Is that okay?" Roe said, looking at them happily. Both gargoyles looked at Roe surprised, as did the two females.

"R-really?" Brooklyn asked, both gargoyles looked hopeful.

"Ja, of course." Roe replied smiling happily.

"Oh thank you Roe," Lex replied, going over to hug the sentinel mother tightly.

"Your welcome," Roe replied, returning the hug. Brooklyn thanked him with a big smile, decently happy with this prospect. The white haired gargoyle was just happy having to finally having Lex, after a thousand years to finally have him as his mate, to love him like he did. An egg with Lex would have been the cherry on top, but he had Lex and it was enough either way. Brooklyn was interrupted in his chain of thought when his mate began to talk to him.

"Hey Brook?" Lex asked, turning to his larger mate, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yes, luv?" Brooklyn asked automatically, focusing completely on the webbed gargoyle. The other three snickered quietly at his snap to it focus. The thought that had gone through their minds was 'whipped much?'.

"Do you mind helping them with me? I also want to spend more time with you today," Lex asked, a begging pout forming on his lips. Brooklyn had somewhere to be, as second in command he helped Goliath with a lot of things that had to do with the clan. While in the midst of helping, he was being trained, at least somewhat. Tonight, he had set up some training exercises for the males, who were more on guard now that females were carrying young. Lex knew Brooklyn had stuff to do, but the pouty look on the smaller gargoyles face made Brooklyn hesitate in saying 'no'. Lex did care if Brooklyn got in trouble, but wanted to see if he could get the elder to stay with him a little longer.

"All right," Brooklyn replied quickly, wanting Lex happy.

"Thank you Brook," Lex replied with a smile.

"Don't you have things to do tonight, Brooklyn?" Elisa asked, trying to hold back her snickers.

"Goliath will understand that I'm helping you guys with this stuff. Besides, Lex cant do all the heavy lifting by himself, and we don't want you guys to strain yourselves." Brooklyn responded with a grin.

"Right," Elisa responded, trying very hard not to laugh. Three hours later, Goliath came storming in demanding to know where Brooklyn was. Angela was the closest one to him, so she's the one who answered.

"He's been helping Elisa, Roe, and myself around the Rookery father. Him and Lexington have been helping move the stuff that's a might to heavy for us in our conditions," Angela replied with a gentle smile. Goliath's angered face softened considerable, understanding that the females, especially Elisa, needed to take precautions while being pregnant.


	14. Chapter 14

"I see. It would have been preferable if he'd come to me and said something about helping you do this, but I will let it go, just this once," Goliath replied, wanting the females to be completely comfortable and cared for. Elisa spotted Goliath and waddled over to the giant gargoyle, hugging him around the waist when she got to him.

"Hey Goliath, how have you been?" Elisa asked, smiling winningly.

"I am doing very good my Elisa, if a bit irritated. Yourself?" Goliath replied with a smile, large harms hugging her carefully.

"A little tired, like always, but exercise is good for me and the babies," Elisa replied with a grin. Goliath's overprotectiveness thrummed to life in an almost pained flutter against his heart. Goliath scooped Elisa up easily, much to her chagrin.

"You need rest my love," Goliath said, nuzzling the top of Elisa's head. The dark haired detective's anger melted in an instant and she smiled up at him.

"I'm fine Goliath, really. Lex and Brooklyn have been doing most if not all of the work and Angela and Roe have been helping as well." Elisa replied with a gentle grin. Before Goliath could respond, Roe danced passed him, singing along with the song that was on his disc-man, sweeping happily.

"When did he get that?" Goliath asked, still cuddling Elisa, but sufficiently distracted from Elisa being tired. Angela had come up and ended up answering her father on the subject.

"Roe found it, along with an old Harley Davidson. Lexington fixed the CD player, but both of them fixed up the bike together. That's why they'd become so close, was when they were fixing the bike up. We didn't find out about it until he found that disc-man that he adores music." Angela replied.

"So that's where the bike came from. But how can they drive it?" Goliath said.

"Roe got his green card when he was fifteen. Then he asked me how to teach him how to drive. He got his license last year, even payed for it himself and the for the tags on that bike. I don't know where he got the money for them, but he has them," Elisa responded.

"Green card?" Goliath asked, looking down at Elisa.

"Its what people need if they move to the state from another country, well, if they choose to permanently live here. Its basically asking to legally transfer from one country to another," Elisa replied easily.

"I see," Goliath replied.

"Do we need green cards?" Angela asked, curious.

"Maybe H.A.M would settle down when they realize we're legal. You Americans love to get pissy about illegal immigrants," Roe supplied. Lex and Brooklyn snickered, before the red gargoyle became really nervous.

"Sorry I ditched out on my duties Goliath. Lex need help in helping them." Brooklyn said sheepishly.

"So I was told. Next time Brooklyn, inform me of it first." Goliath replied. Brooklyn gave him a sheepish grin.

"I understand Goliath, it wont happen again," Brooklyn responded, sheepish grin widening.

"Like that's going to happen," Lex said with a snort.

"Hey!" Brooklyn said with a whine, the others laughed, glad for this little moment of happiness. The clans joy had increased in the past eight months, partially because of their clans growth, and partially for the peace that had been in abundance. Gargoyle haters had been surprisingly calm, though several did pop up and did try to spread their hate. Other crimes happened as well, and Elisa was itching to get back on patrol and help her partner Matt. Though the full peace didn't last as long as they hoped. Two more weeks had passed, and Lex, Rome, and Broadway had been on patrol on the upper east side. The three were talking and joking with each other, actually at ease. Their easy glide was interrupted by a loud scream from a women.

"There's our bat signal," Lex said with a grin. The other two groaned at Lex's reference (yay Batman). The three descended as quickly as their wings aloud them. As soon as they landed, they set upon the attackers, fighting as best as they could. As the fight began, the women that had been attacked, vanished like a fog in the morning breeze. Broadway was the first to notice this bazaar occurrence.

"The women's disappeared," The aqua gargoyle said, surprised.

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?" Rome yelled, dodging an attack.

"She was an illusion," Lex snapped, being able to recognize magic almost instantly do to watching Alex all the time.

"Of course she was an illusion, we had to get your attention somehow," One of the men three attackers said. He was a tall man with short black hair, tan skin and dark eyes. In all honesty, he looked like a younger version of Peter Maza, Elisa's dad.

"What do you want?" Rome asked, slightly nervous. This scene was obviously drenched in magic, and magic made Rome very nervous. Anther man stepped forward with a grin. He had the same coloring as the first man, but his hair stopped at his rump. Both wore jeans and tee-shirts and tennis shoes.

"We search for the sentinel mother that belongs to this city, and possibly to your clan," Long hair answered rather calmly. A short haired blond came behind both darker skinned men. He was about to talk, before his nostrils flared and he was on Lex, inhaling deeply.

"Odin above, you smell like my little sentinel mother. Where is she, please, tell me, tell us," The blond said, after he pulled back. His green eyes were huge and wanting. Lex just stood there, staring at him in surprise, very freaked out that a stranger just smelled him.

"You wont stop until you meet him will you?" Rome asked.

"No, we wont," Short hair replied, nodding in agreement once.

"Fine," Broadway snarled, not at all happy about any more magic users in the city.

"Go to the central park, east side, by the lake. We'll bring our sentinel mother," Rome supplied and the three were ready to launch.

"Wait, what do we call you three?" Lex asked calmly from his position on the wall.

"I am Coyote," The short haired man replied.

"Raven," Long hair supplied.

"Loki," The blond responded.

"The tricksters? Coyote we've heard of because you met our friend Elisa, but the other two are new," Lex asked, kind of confused.

"There's more?" Broadway whined.

"More?" Loki asked, blond brow raising. Coyote bobbed his head, recognizing Elisa's name.

"They met the Puck several years ago, or so I'm told," Rome replied honestly. The other two gave him a glare.

"The Puck? How is he?" Coyote asked, tilting his head.

"Don't know haven't seen him since this one incident that we had with him," Broadway replied evenly.

"That's not what I heard. I heard he was sealed in a human guise he was using," Raven replied, just as evenly, though it did sound a way more icy then it should have been.

"It's not like us mortals would keep track of any of the third race, as they tend to think we're not important enough to talk to," Lex replied back, just as icy. The Other just nodded, surprisingly agreeing with Lex.

"Hmm, why do you want to meet our sentinel mother?" Rome asked, on hand digging deeper into the wall.

"None of your goddamn business mortal," Raven snarled. The three gargoyles at each other and nodded.

"If you want to see him, be nice, if you don't, we'll make sure this little meeting doesn't happen," Broadway snapped back with a glare. Raven's face smoothed out from the snarl. It's not like they couldn't find him, it was just a better idea to get along with the sentinel mother's clan.

"Lets get to the park," Broadway said quietly, but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Make sure the sentinel mother meets there, we really need to see her," Loki said, almost desperate.

"He," Lex said, finally snapping and correcting the fey.

"What?" Loki asked, blue-green eyes boring into Lex's dark amber eyes. The other gargoyles cringed slightly.

"He prefers to be called a 'he'. It makes him feel more comfortable," Lex replied, not flinching under Loki's gaze.

"Oh, I see," Loki's dark look relaxed. In a matter of moments, the three tricksters disappeared, probably off to central parks lake.

"Oh great, now Puck's gonna murder us 'cause we're gonna get Roe kidnapped," Broadway groaned out, almost letting loose a yell.

"Why do we have to bring Roe at all?" Rome asked as they began to climb the walls around them.

"Because the Fay's will whoop our collective asses if we don't bring Roe. We'll have Goliath and Brooklyn come as well, as leader and second in command," Lex replied evenly, if a little put out. Moments later, the three were gliding to central park with Broadway calling with the mini microphone and ear piece. Goliath was the first to answer and was updated on what happened. The leader gave a deep suspicious sigh before he said anything.

"Fine, we'll bring Roe, but I'm telling Owen about this," Goliath said with a groan in his voice.


	15. Chapter 15

"It's probably for the best," Broadway replied, deep voice quiet and even. Soon the three gargoyle and the three fey were waiting patiently for Roe to come. Twenty minutes past before Roe actually showed up. The three trickster heads shot up, sensing the sentinel mother descending. Roe's overly large wings were spread, one leg was bent and his delicate arms were bent at the elbow, slender fingers pressed together. Goliath and Brooklyn flanked both sides of Roe, and both were frowning.

"Hey, Brook," Lex said with a grin and a wave.

"Hey babe," Brooklyn replied, his own grin spreading on his beaked face. The three tricksters stared at them, but shrugged it off, all of them living to long to care. Goliath frowned, but aloud the two mates to greet, his dark grey eyes glanced at the tricksters cautiously, worried they do something. As the leader, he was the first to step forward to properly great them.

"Hello, tricksters, I am Goliath, leader of the Manhattan clan. May I ask who you are?" Goliath asked companionably. Raven stepped forward first, slightly grimed face, they'd expected the sentinel mother being protected by someone in the clan. They didn't expect the leader to come out with the sentinel mother, though it wasn't a complete shock.

"Hello, leader Goliath, I am Raven," The fey gave a short bow, Coyote was next.

"I am Coyote, as you know," Coyote also bowed. Loki was the only one that actually had a sincere smile on his face.

"And I, am Loki," Loki said, bowing deep, one arm crossed over his chest the other extended at his side.

"Loki? As in the trickster god with the serpent for a son?" Roe asked, peeking around from Goliath's large form. Roe had chosen looser cloths, manly for comfort, but also to hide his pregnancy. Loki straightened abruptly at seeing Roe, his grin widened gently, the others smiled as well.

"Why, yes I am. You know of my son and I, I'm so pleased," Loki said with a grin.

"Of course. The village I came from is stationed between the love twins Frey and Frejya and you," Roe replied. Loki's happy look became startled.

"Your from the Gods point village aren't you?" Loki asked, severely disappointed. Roe had been right there, and he could have had him. Roe nodded once.

"You have a serpent for a son?" Rome asked surprised. Loki looked at him dispassionately.

"Yes, though he isn't with me. Odin banished him to live in the seas and oceans. He surrounds the earth several times over and stuck there forever," Loki responded, mood souring.

"If you hadn't decided to use him for evil, monstrous things, he wouldn't be trapped," Roe told him calmly, quietly. Loki frowned, but just shrugged, anger obvious in his movements. Roe shrank back behind Goliath, not liking the display of anger. Lex noticed first and walked over to him, clucking out soothing noises. Goliath frowned, brow ridges furrowing almost angrily.

"May I ask what brings you here? Outside of seeing our sentinel mother Roe?" Goliath asked, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"We would like permission to court your sentinel mother," Coyote stated. The clan's eyes widened almost comically.

"But I've already chosen," Roe replied, biting his lower lip.

"Are you married to him?" Raven asked.

"Well, no but..." Roe was cut off abruptly.

"Then you're not taken," Coyote responded.

"But..." Roe tried again.

"So can we court him?" Raven asked, speaking over Roe and straight to Goliath. The giant gargoyle frowned, agitated.

"I'm sorry, but no. As Roe has explained, he has chosen a mate. Which, by gargoyle standards, means he's married." Goliath responded, voice steady, and surprisingly calm.

"Lets not forget to tell them that Roe's pregnant, Goliath," A voice sounded from above. The group looked up to see Puck floating above them, grin spread to the point of psychotic.

"Puck?" The three other tricksters chorused in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked rather venoumously. He'd always been Oberon's favorite of the tricksters, always the strongest of the four.

"Oh, well, I was in the neighborhood you see, and then I felt this niggling little feeling in the back of my mind. Apparently some no fools were harassing my mate," Puck said before planting himself on the ground next to Roe.

"Mate? Wait, pregnant?" Raven asked, dark eyes widening.

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't wait and let me finish," Roe responded, blinking large moss green eyes at them.

"What does pregnancy have to do with anything?" Broadway asked, curious.

"By fey standards, if a couple manages to get pregnant, that means they're a breeding couple, thus pretty much married, be it forced or for love," Puck replied, still grinning. A slender arm wrapped around Roe's waist, a slender hand cupping a wide hip. Roe inwardly squealed and leaned into Puck's warm body happily. Puck's grin softened greatly as his face turned down to look at Roe's dark head.

'It's not like we cant force an abortion or adoption, and force her to have on of our children," Coyote growled, canine ancestry kicking in. Both Raven and Loki stared at him in shock.

"Actually, Puck got me pregnant first and I wont be force to do anything," Roe said, braver now that Puck was with him. He detested violence since his birth family died at eight, it terrified him to the point of fainting when it happened, though Demona was trying to teach him to at least dodge.

"So?" Coyote replied rathe smugly.

"The person who pops my cherry, is the only one allowed to fertilize my eggs," Roe replied.

"What?" The group collectively asked.

"It's a fail safe instincts that sentinel mothers have. The one who takes our virginity is the only one aloud to fertilize our eggs. End of story," Roe replied with a delicate shrug.

"Are you serious?" Loki asked. Roe completely ignored him and turned to Puck with a breath taking smile.

"Can we go home? I gotta pee, again, and I'm hungry," Roe asked with a pout. Puck snickered, but nodded, shocking the other three tricksters. Puck had never really done anything that wasn't worth something to him. They disappeared in a flash of green light. Goliath sighed and turned to the tricksters with a careful look on his face.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in manhattan, now, if you'll please excuse us, we have to leave," Goliath said politely with a bow. The three tricksters looked rather dejected, but understood. Pregnancy was a pretty big deal breaker for fey's, especially since there were so little actual breeding couples out there. The five gargoyles politely said their goodbyes and went back on patrol. Back at the castle, Puck and Roe appeared near a bathroom much to Roe's happiness.

"Thank you Puck, love you," Roe said before scurrying into a near by bathroom. Puck's smile gentled even more at Roe's happiness and his confession. Puck being worried, waited for Roe to come out of the bathroom, which startled his much younger lover when he came out.

"You waited for me?" Roe asked, green eyes wide.

"I worried. Are you alright?" Puck replied.

"Yes, thank you. For a moment, I thought you had a weird fetish," Roe replied teasingly. Puck looked startled.

"Weird fetish?" Puck asked. Before Roe could answer, Fox appeared out of nowhere.

"There you are. Puck I need Owen, my father and Mr. Vogel are for another visit. Father wanted to run something by me and Owen instead of David," Fox said. Puck raised a slender brow.

"Again?" Puck asked.

"Yes, please big brother?" Fox replied.

"...Fine, but Roe comes with," Puck said with a pout. Fox grinned and nodded. Both Fox and Roe watched as he slid back into being Owen, the grace of moving water over stone apparent in his movements.

"Shall we go?" Owen's voice was blank and monotone as he offered an arm to Roe. Roe took it with a grin and nodded, Fox grinned as well, happy to see her 'brother' happy.

"Yes, we shall," Fox said, her grin widening. It took ten minutes to get to the library where this meeting would be held. When they entered, Alex, who was being babysat by Renard, saw them first and he grinned and squealed.

"Mommy, you're here. So are you uncle Owen, hi aunty Roe," Alex said in a squeal, running over to hug Fox's legs. Fox grinned happily, and picked up her four year old son.

"Hi baby, hi daddy, Mr. Vogel," Fox said looking at each one in turn. Halcyon Renard still looked weak but he was doing surprisingly well as of late.

"Fox, its good to see you," Renard said, his voice raspy, but soft.

"You to daddy," Fox replied with a grin. Though they still didn't see eye to eye on many things, like Fox's marriage to David, they had managed to patch up most of it. Mr. Vogel stood silently behind Renard, calmly steady in this whole venture, especially when seeing his trickster double. His cool eyes watched Roe carefully, with an almost longing air to them. Roe noticed him staring, and thought nothing of it, and smiled warmly at him.

"Hello Mr. Vogel, how are you this evening?" Roe asked sweetly. A blush dusted across Mr. Vogel's cheek bones as he looked at the half fey.

"I am well Ms. Roe, and yourself?" Vogel responded, his blush crossing over his nose, but he did manage not to stutter.

"Please Mr. Vogel, call me Roe. Everything is going fine at the moment, we've just been preparing for eggs," Roe gushed slightly, almost squealing.

"Eggs?" Both Vogel and Renard asked in sequence.

"Yes, our clan will be having hatchlings soon. Breed season happened eight months ago, started in a pleasant accident. Now we're preparing for them to come in the next three months," Roe gushed happily, giggling at the fact that new babies were coming

"Three months? So it's a ten month pregnancy, that doesn't seem that long," Renard replied. Roe raised a ridge brow, still giddy.

"Actually a gargoyle pregnancy is sixteen months to three years. I just speeded up," Roe replied evenly, still smiling.

"How?" Renard asked, amazed.

"He's called a sentinel mother, sentinel mothers help breeding to happen, fetus development to go faster, and child rearing." Owen replied, monotone voice even, though both Renard and Vogel caught the warning in the tone.

"A life giver eh? Think you can heal me?" Renard asked brightly, almost sarcastically. Roe cocked his head to the side.

"I help make and take care of babies. I'm not a healer for the sick, though there are plants in the amazon that have healing properties," Roe replied. Renard gave a slightly bitter grin, but nodded all the same.

"I see," Renard responded carefully.

"I'm sorry," Roe said and renard waved him off with a grin, not really upset, knowing it probably wouldn't happen.

"So, daddy, outside this wonderful visit, what did you want to discuss, with Owen present no less?" Fox asked, breaking the slightly sad silence.

"I was considering allowing you to run my company, but only until Alexander is old enough to take over. Owen is hear, along with Mr. Vogel, as witnesses and to help draw up legal paper work if this should go through. I don't want your husband knowing about this, because he already has a big head and I don't want him thinking he owns my company as well," Renard replied evenly. Fox's eyes watered and she began to sniff happily. This meant her dad was starting to trust her more, which made her so happy.

"Really daddy?" Fox asked with a watery smile

"Yes, of course my dear. But I will still need time to consider it," Renard said with his own grin.

"Of course daddy, but thank you so much for this, I love you," Fox said, going over to her father and hugging him. Renard returned the hug happily, glad he could, and saying 'I love you to,'

"M-Roe, are you alright?" Vogel's voice broke the happy scene, though Fox and Renard returned to it rather quickly.

"Yes, Mr. Vogel, I'm fine, I just need to have a seat is all," Roe replied, rubbing his lower back as he winced. He felt the baby shift through the egg.

"Please, call me Preston, and here, you can have a seat," Vogel said, pulling out a seat. Roe raised his brow ridge again, and glanced at Owen who was glaring slightly.

"Go take a seat Roe, you need the rest," Owen said stiffly. Roe sighed and shook his head in slight dismay and went to have a seat in the offered chair.

"You know Preston, one would think that you were hitting on me," Roe said with a teasing grin. Fox shushed her father before he interrupted the discussion. It was obvious that Vogel had something for Roe, but Roe, being Roe, was pretty oblivious to it.

"Hitting on?" Vogel asked, dark eyebrow raised. Owen stiffened noticeably while Fox tried not only stifle her giggles, but idle wonder if the blond would go into attack mode. Alex and Renard snickered as well, trying contain their amusement.

"Flirting Preston, flirting, you know what flirting is. Oh Odin above, not again," Roe grunted.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked, voice becoming apparent with worry.

"Need the bathroom. I swear my bladder shrank in the bast eight months," Roe replied and struggled to get up. Vogel was quick to offer a hand and support his lower back with his other arm.

"Takk Preston," Roe said both hands going to his back and stretching. Renard was the first of the two to notice the baby bump. Roe was so thin and tiny, and he didn't need food as much as other gargoyle, his metabolism being disgustingly slow when it needed to be, as a result he looked like he was only four months pregnant. The slow metabolism helped sentinel mothers because if they ever needed to be on the run and hiding with hatchlings in tow, they needed to be able to give up food for the hatchlings benefit.

"Are you pregnant?" a nod," Congratulations Roe, who's the lucky father?" Renard asked, generally happy for him. Vogel's eyes widened in shock, disappointment creeping in.

"Takk, erm, thank you sir. Owen's the lucky father sir," Roe replied before scurrying off to find a bathroom close by. Roe missed the heart broken look that Preston Vogel gave his back, nor did he see Owen's smug one. Fox snickered, then went to working out a deal with her father that lasted the next three months or so, until the birthing began to happen. The females got to their assigned nesting areas and went to giving birth. Of course, the doctors were present, namely helping Elisa, who'd been in labor for two days, much to Goliath's panic and her annoyance. The doctor's assured him, several thousand times, that Elisa would be all right and that it was, for the most part, perfectly normal. Twenty minutes later, when their second child was being pushed out, the boy, his wing got caught on something and scrapped her insides. Elisa was in such pain she sucker punched Goliath right in the eye while Demona just walked in. The red haired gargoyle laughed for a good ten minutes while the doctors got the second babies wing unstuck. Both twins were a perfect blend of their parents, both with tales and wings and ten fingers and clawed toes. Both had black hair, of course, with Elisa's carmel coloring with Goliath's grey eyes.

Demona finally settled and went to help Angela and Broadway and stopping by to see how Roe was doing of course. Lex was helping Roe into a squatting position while Owen rubbed his back. Out of the gargoyles, Loittie was the first one to push out her egg, which was surprisingly small, the others, of course followed in due time. The clan was rather excited in the coming four months, though they were surprised that Roe and Owen's egg hatched three weeks later, instead of waiting with the rest of his rookery brothers and sisters. After a short debate, the boy's name was Nathan Leif Burnet and a promise that Roe would get to name the next one. Angela and Broadway had a little boy with his grandmothers vibrant red hair, his mother's and grandmothers coloring and his father's ears.

Sarah and Clancey had a little girl, who looked mostly like her father with her mothers wings and eyes, the twins, Ru and Lu, had boys, both a perfect blend of their parents, and Loittie and Rome had a little girl they called Belladonna who took after her grandparents. All in all, it was a pretty good start for the Manhattan clan, and hopefully, the next generation would have a better start in this modern world then they did.

**The end**


End file.
